Envy
Envy (エンヴィー, Enbī) - jest homunculusem. Posiada zdolność zmiany postaci. Historia Envy jest pierworodnym synem Hohenheima, jednakże Hohenheim go opuścił i założył nową rodzinę. Jego celem jest zabicie go. Dlatego również kiedy dowiedział się od Edwarda Elric'a że jego ojciec jest za Bramą Prawdy, również tam przeszedł z zamiarem zabicia ojca jego i braci Elric (2003). Brał czynny udział w masakrze ishvalskiej. To on zastrzelił dziecko, uprzednio zamieniwszy się w żołnierza Amestris, co wywołało wojnę. W anime opowiedział o tym Stalowemu Kurduplowi gdy zostali połknięci przez Gluttonego. Stalowy w wściekłości uderzył go w twarz, a Envy pytając, czy Ling I Stalowy chcą się z nim bić, przemienił się w swoją zieloną, jaszczurkowatą postać. Rozpoczęła się wtedy walka między Kurduplem i Lingiem a Envy'm. Fabuła Anime 2003 W pierwszym anime homunculusy opierają się na nieudanych ludzkich transmutacjach mających na celu przywrócenie zmarłych do życia. Z tego powodu Envy, oparty na martwym synu Hohenheima, jest raczej mężczyzną niż istotą bez płci. Ze wszystkich homunculusów Envy jest głównym antagonistą całej grupy. Po raz pierwszy widziany jest na końcu 2 odcinka serii z 2003 roku, gdzie zaczyna się wcielać w fanatycznego ojca Cornello. Nie jest widziany w swojej domyślnej formie aż do początku 14 odcinka i nie ujawnia swojej oryginalnej formy aż do odcinka 50. Jako najstarszy z homunculusów stwierdził, że zapomniał, jak początkowo wyglądał. Jednak w rzeczywistości było to kłamstwo wynikające z jego nienawiści do ojca, Hohenheima, w wyniku czego zmienił się, by nie przypominać swojej oryginalnej formy. Stało się tak, ponieważ Hohenheim był tym, który stworzył go jako próbę przywrócenia pierwszego syna (który zmarł w wyniku zatrucia rtęcią około osiemnastego roku życia) i porzucił go. Envy nienawidził wszystkich ludzi i podążał za Dante głównie za możliwość zabicia jak największej liczby ludzi. To napędzało go w praktycznie wszystkim, co robił; w przeciwieństwie do innych homunculusów, nie dbał ani o Kamień Filozoficzny ani o to, by stać się człowiekiem. Jego najbardziej znanym morderstwem było morderstwo Maesa Hughesa. Po tym, jak jego osłona została zdmuchnięta podczas wcielania się w podporucznik Ross, Envy przekształcił się w żonę Hughesa, Gracię, i wykorzystał swoje wahanie, aby śmiertelnie go postrzelić. Służył również jako klucz do uwięzienia Greeda, do którego od dawna czuł niechęć, w Piątym Laboratorium. Warto również zauważyć, że Envy nie kochał innych homunculusów i przede wszystkim antagonizował swojego pierwszego „brata”, Greeda. Ponadto szybko zaczął znęcać się nad Gluttonym, Wrathem, a nawet Pridem wyższym rangą. Jedyną osobą, która stwarzała możliwość związku z nim, była sama Dante. Zwykle był jej strażnikiem i często dokonywał jej kaprysów bardziej bezpośrednio niż większość jego towarzyszy. Najwyraźniej czuł się bardziej komfortowo w jej obecności niż reszta homunculusów. Jednak szczególnie mocno uderzył w Dante, gdy utrudniała mu ambicje śmierci i zemsty. Zdając sobie sprawę z mocy, jaką sprawowała nad nim Dante, Envy był jednocześnie najbardziej niekontrolowanym, ale też najbardziej niezawodnym członkiem jej legionu. Oryginalna ludzka postać Envy'ego ujawnia się w przedostatnim odcinku serii z 2003 roku. Został stworzony 380 lat temu przez Hohenheima, aby wskrzesić syna, którego począł wraz z Dante i zmarł w wyniku zatrucia rtęcią, gdy miał 18 lat. Envy okazywał mu wielką nienawiść za to, że nigdy nie został uznany za swojego syna i za to, że porzucił jego i Dante. W rezultacie nienawidził także swoich młodszych „przyrodnich braci”, Edwarda i Alphonse'a, ponieważ zdobyli ojcowską miłość, której sam nigdy nie otrzymał. Kiedy Dante dowiedział się, że Hohenheim zniknął, zazdrościł, gdy odmówiono mu chęci zabicia go. Dante zauważył jednak, że bracia Elric nadal żyją i mają teraz Kamień Filozoficzny, jako nagrodę pocieszenia, aby powstrzymać swój gniew. Fakt, że posiadali Kamień i odzyskali wszystko, co stracili, sprawił, że był o nich bardziej zazdrosny i bardziej zależało mu na tym, aby cierpieli tak jak on. Jednak Edwardowi udało się przejrzeć jego przebrania i sztuczki, dopóki homunculus nie ujawnił swojej prawdziwej postaci (imitacja zmarłego syna Hohenheima z Dante) i jego związku z Hohenheimem. Ta sztuczka wystarczyła, by skutecznie zabić Edwarda, ponieważ rozproszenie dawało mu wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby przebić jego serce. Następnie zostaje przeniesiony do Bramy przez Alphonse'a, ponownie spotykając się z Edwardem. Dowiedziawszy się, że Hohenheim wciąż żyje po drugiej stronie Bramy, Envy'emu udaje się ją otworzyć i przejść. Kiedy znalazł się w Bramie, Dzieci Bramy zaatakowały go, ale on walczył z nimi, przekształcając się w Edwarda. Tuż przed dotarciem do ojca zmienił się ponownie w swoją pierwotną ludzką postać, prawdopodobnie sprawiając, że Dzieci Bramy szybciej zabiorą go do Hohenheima. Zanim przeszedł na drugą stronę, Envy przybrał postać wężowatego smoka. Anime 2009 i manga Pierwsze wydarzenia Envy pojawia się po raz pierwszy podczas zamieszek zorganizowanych przez homunculusów w mieście Lior. Został tam wezwany przez Lust, aby podszywać się pod ojca Cornello, oszukańczego kapłana i pionka homunculusów, którego wcześniej Lust zabiła. Wcielanie się w Cornello przez Envy'ego umożliwia homunculusom pogłębianie chaosu w mieście, ponieważ potrzebują ogromnego rozlewu krwi w tym regionie, który znajduje się w punkcie ogólnokrajowego kręgu transmutacyjnego, który Sloth kopie w całym kraju Amestris, zgodnie z rozkazami Ojca. Envy pojawia się później wraz z Lust w Piątym Laboratorium Alchemicznym w stolicy Centralnego Miasta, w którym homunculusy przeprowadzają eksperymenty na kamieniu filozoficznym. Główni bohaterowie, Edward i Alphonse Elric wkradli się do laboratorium i odkryli, co się dzieje, więc Lust i Envy wkraczają, zabijając laboratoryjnych strażników, których Edward właśnie pokonał i którzy mieli zamiar ujawnić kluczowe informacje. Nokautują Edwarda po złożeniu tajemniczych uwag, że jest dla nich cenną ofiarą, i ostatecznie wysadzają laboratorium w powietrze, aby zniszczyć dowody. Po wydarzeniach w Piątym Laboratorium podpułkownik Maes Hughes, przyjaciel Elriców, odkrywa tajny cel homunculusów, przez co Envy jest zmuszony do zabicia go, podszywając się pod żonę Hughesa, Gracię. Podczas przeprowadzania badań w Centralnej Kwaterze Wojskowej, Envy odkrywa, że najlepszy przyjaciel Hughesa i znany pułkownik - Płomienny Alchemik Roy Mustang, bada sprawę morderstwa, w związku z czym Envy wrabia podporucznik Marię Ross, jedną z podwładnych Hughesa, przez co została aresztowana. Mustang następnie potajemnie organizuje ucieczkę Marii Ross z więzienia i sprawia, że wszyscy wierzą, że spalił ją żywcem, podczas gdy on faktycznie organizuje jej ucieczkę z kraju, mając nadzieję, że wyciągnie prawdziwego winowajcę z ukrycia. Po krótkim dochodzeniu Envy dowiaduje się, że Barry the Chopper (drugi strażnik laboratorium, który uciekł) jest zamieszany w ucieczkę i domniemaną śmierć Marii Ross. Chcąc zabić wszystkich świadków swoich działań, Lust nakazuje Envy'emu i Gluttony'emu wytropić go, lecz zostają odnalezieni przez księcia Xing, Linga Yao i jego obrończynię Lan Fan, którzy są w stanie wyśledzić homunculusy i udowodnić, że są dla nich czymś więcej. Gdy zirytowany Envy próbuje ujawnić swoją prawdziwą formę, zostaje powstrzymany przez Pride'a, który każe im się wycofać. Tymczasem pułkownikowi Mustangowi udaje się zniszczyć Lust. Następnie Envy zostaje wysłany, aby schwytać doktora Tima Marcoh, Państwowego Alchemika, którego zmusił do kontynuowania badań podjętych w Piątym Laboratorium. Spotkanie z Ojcem Później bracia Elric, Ling Yao i Lan Fan, a także pułkownik Mustang opracowują plan schwytania homunculusów w celu wyciągnięcia od nich informacji. Po brutalnych walkach ze Scarem (Ishvarczykiem, który chce zemsty za ludobójstwo jego ojczyzny przez armię Amestris, i który zabija Państwowych Alchemików) i Wrathem, udaje im się zdobyć Gluttony'ego, lecz Envy przychodzi mu na ratunek i rozpoczyna się kolejna walka. W następnej bitwie Envy, Ling i Edward zostają przypadkowo pochłonięci przez Gluttony'ego i rzuceni w pustkę wymiarową w jego brzuchu. Tam Envy oznajmia, że doprowadził do wojny z Ishvarem, zmieniając się w pacyfistycznego żołnierza i zabijając dziecko z Ishvaru. Wiedząc, że Edward i Ling nie mają nadziei na ucieczkę, przybiera swoją prawdziwą formę, by ostatecznie ich zabić. Edward w końcu używa Kamienia Filozoficznego Envy'ego, aby przywrócić ich wszystkich do prawdziwego świata i dostają się do sali tronowej Ojca. Bracia Elric i Ling próbują z nim walczyć, ale szybko zostają ubezwłasnowolnieni, a Ling zostaje zamieniony w drugiego Greeda. Envy później przybiera postać żołnierza, by sprowadzić Elriców do Wratha. Pierwsza porażka Envy wznawia swoją pracę jako agent polowy, tym razem jako osobisty asystent Wratha. Kiedy szalony alchemik Solf J. Kimbley zostaje zwolniony z więzienia na rozkaz Wratha, Envy przekazuje mu odpowiednie instrukcje i Kamień Filozoficzny. Później Alphonse Elric, Tim Marcoh, Scar, księżniczka Xing May Chang i dwie chimery wabią Envy'ego fałszywym donosem. Sadystyczny homunculus połyka przynętę i konfrontuje się z bohaterami, ale kilkakrotnie wpada w pułapki alchemiczne. Rozwścieczony Envy przyjmuje swoją potężniejszą formę i chwyta doktora Marcoh, któremu udaje się zniszczyć Kamień Filozoficzny, sprowadzając go do pierwotnej postaci, a następnie więżąc go w szklanej butelce. Scar następnie przekazuje Envy'ego May Chang i każe jej wrócić z nim do Xing, aby jej lud mógł skorzystać z jego wiedzy o Kamieniu Filozoficznym. Jednak homunculusowi udaje się ją przekonać, aby poszła do Centrali, mając nadzieję, że zastąpi innym Kamieniem Filozoficznym ten, który stracił. Ostateczna walka Podczas ostatniej bitwy May Chang i Envy wkradają się do Centralnej Komendy Głównej Wojska, zaatakowani przez żołnierzy z Briggs i przez dzikich, mniejszych homunculusów. W powstałym chaosie Envy'emu udaje się uciec z butelki i pochłania wystarczającą ilość homunculusów, aby odzyskać pełnię sił. Następnie atakuje May z zamiarem zabicia jej, lecz jednak natyka się na Edwarda Elrica, Scara, chimery, pułkownika Mustanga i jego podwładną Rizę Hawkeye. Radosna Envy popełnia błąd, ujawniając, że zabił Maesa Hughesa, wywołując przez to u Mustanga żądzę zemsty. Envy, nie mogąc się równać z potężnym Płomiennym Alchemikiem, zostaje spalony kilka razy. Nawet powrót do swojej potężniejszej postaci czyni go łatwiejszym celem i jest zmuszony do ucieczki do labiryntu w podziemnej kryjówce Ojca. Przekształca się w Mustanga, by oszukać porucznik Hawkeye, ale udaje jej się jego oszukać i strzela do niego kilkakrotnie pistoletem i karabinem. Kiedy udaje mu się ją schwytać, Mustang interweniuje i spala go, aż zostaje tylko jego pasożytnicza forma. Gdy Mustang ma zamiar go ostatecznie wykończyć, Edward i Scar interweniują, a Ed chwyta pasożytniczego homunculusa metalowym ramieniem. Edwardowi, Scarowi i Hawkeye udaje się namówić Mustanga, aby się uspokoił, ku obrzydzeniu Envy'ego. Zaczyna drwić z nich i próbuje przypomnieć im o nienawiści między nimi, aby zmusić ich do walki, ale Edward ostatecznie mówi mu, że Envy zwyczajnie zazdrości ludziom ich wewnętrznej siły. Envy, zniesmaczony tym, że ten, którym najbardziej gardzi, odkrył jego największe źródło wstydu, ucieka i popełnia samobójstwo, wyrywając z ciała swój Kamień Filozoficzny i rozbijając go. Potem rozpada się w proch ze łzami w oczach, życząc powodzenia Edwardowi. Charakterystyka Wygląd thumb|left|190px|Prawdziwa postać Envy'egoEnvy wygląda jak androgyniczny mężczyzna w późnej młodości, o długich ciemnych włosach i fioletowych oczach, ubrany w czarne szaty powszechne wśród homunculusów (w serialu anime z 2003 roku ma ciemnozielone włosy). Ma czerwone linie na całym ciele, w tym czerwony trójkąt na opasce na czole, a jego znak Uroborosa znajduje się na lewym udzie.﻿ Humanoidalna postać Envy'ego nie jest jednak jego prawdziwą. Jego prawdziwa postać wygląda jak gigantyczny, zielony gadzi potwór z ośmioma kończynami, podobnie jak bazyliszek, z długimi czarnymi włosami przebiegającymi wzdłuż szyi oraz humanoidalną twarzą z nosem i kwadratowymi zębami, utrzymując czerwony trójkąt na czole. Ma dwie pary ludzkich rąk w przedniej części ciała i dwie ludzkie nogi przykucnięte jak jaszczurka na tylnej części, kolczasty grzbiet, długi ogon i rozciągliwy język. Jego górna część ciała pokryta jest łysymi, udręczonymi twarzami (i niektórymi częściami górnej części ciała) tych, których dusze zostały wykorzystane do stworzenia Kamienia Filozoficznego. Pozbawiony wszelkiej mocy, Envy wraca do swojej pierwotnej, bezsilnej postaci. Zachowuje aspekt ohydnego, gadziego potwora; ale staje się bardzo mały, traci wszystkie ludzkie rysy i przypomina bardziej pijawkę, mającą ostre zwierzęce zęby i duże oczy. Nadal jednak może używać przednich łap jak rąk. Osobowość Envy jest uparty, arogancki, samolubny, nienawistny, głośno mówiący i nieprzyjemny do tego stopnia, że obraża Lust, jej bezpośrednią przełożoną, kiedy jest krytykowany. Jest on także najokrutniejszym, najbardziej bezdusznym, złośliwym, pogardliwym, nieposłusznym, urażonym i najbardziej sadystycznym homunculusem. Chociaż w większości przypadków działa w sposób zabawny i pozornie przyjazny, jest to tylko fasada. Envy bardzo mocno gardzi ludźmi, których uważa za żałosnych, bezużytecznych i zwyczajnie gorszych. Nigdy nie waha się głośno wypowiadać swojej opinii, kpiąc z ludzkości za to, że wierzy, iż jest potężna i rozkoszuje się perspektywą udowodnienia, jak bardzo się mylą. Ta skrajna pogarda idzie w parze z jego równie ekstremalną zarozumiałością. W rzeczywiści, Envy nie może znieść tego, że nie panuje nad sytuacją i szybko traci kontrolę nad sobą, gdy zostaje pokonany przez „karaluchy”. Zawsze też narzeka i marudzi, gdy jego wrogowie „nie grają uczciwie”, podczas gdy on sam zawsze posługuje się najróżniejszymi sztuczkami, jakie może wymyślić. Envy lubi poniżać ludzi i dokuczać im. Uwielbia też dręczyć swoje ofiary, bawiąc się ich uczuciami i więzami tak często, jak to możliwe, wykorzystując to, aby zagrozić zakładnikom tym, czego najbardziej się boją. Uwielbia także drwić z ludzi i zwracać ich przeciwko sobie nawołując ich do pragnienia zemsty. Wreszcie widok ludzi, którzy wypracowują swoje różnice, pogarsza go bez końca. Nienawiść i pogarda Envy'ego wobec ludzi wynikają z zazdrości o wewnętrzną siłę, jaką posiadają. Głęboko w swoim sercu zazdrości ludziom ich solidarności i wolnej woli, czego tak bardzo brakuje homunculusom (odzwierciedlając w ten sposób Grzech Śmiertelny, z którego się narodził). Envy jest do tego wstydliwy i nigdy tego nie ujawnia, ani nawet nie daje najmniejszej wskazówki. Kiedy Edward dowiaduje się o jego prawdziwych uczuciach, nazywa to „najwyższą zniewagą”. Ciekawostki * W serii 2003 jest pierworodnym synem Hohenheima i Dante. * Jest jedynym Homunculusem nieposiadającym określonej płci. * Człowiek z którego został transmutowany umarł poprzez zatrucie rtęcią. * Jako jedyny homunculus nie chciał zostać człowiekiem. * "Zawiść" Envy'ego jest prawdopodobnie spowodowana tym, że jego ojciec go opuścił i założył nową rodzinę. * W wielu scenach w drugiej serii anime, włosy Envy mają zielonkawy odcień. Jest to najprawdopodobniej odniesienie do pierwszego anime, gdzie jego włosy są zielone, a nie czarne jak w mandze. To, oraz zielony kolor skóry jego monstrualnej postaci mogą być również nawiązaniem do wyrażenia "zielony z zazdrości". * Największym upokorzeniem było dla niego to, że pierwszą osobą, która go zrozumiała był Edward Elric. * Envy jest jednym z dwóch Homunculusów którzy posiadają "Prawdziwe Formy". en:Envy Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Artykuł do rozbudowania Kategoria:Zmarli Kategoria:Homunculus